


Three A.M.

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open books and empty coffee cups littered the table around her as Kira glanced at her notes and typed up her essay, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three A.M.

Open books and empty coffee cups littered the table around her as Kira glanced at her notes and typed up her essay, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. It was almost three a.m. and her essay was due in eight hours. She was barely halfway through it. All her classes decided they needed her to write essays this past week and she was exhausted. 

She let out a frustrated groan, smacking her forehead on the keyboard as her computer froze up for the third time that night. “Why????” She mumbled, ready to just chuck the laptop out the window and be done with it all. 

She heard some of her books being pushed aside and lifted her head to see a cup of coffee being placed there. She looked up to see the gorgeous woman she had seen several times in the library but had been too busy to talk to.

“I didn’t know what you liked but you look like you could use it,” the woman said, clearing more books aside so she could sit down, pulling out her own laptop. “It’s pumpkin spice with extra caffeine, same as mine.”

Kira smiled, taking a sip of coffee. It had been a couple of hours since she had gotten more coffee. “Thank you,” She said, taking another sip and glancing at her laptop with had finally unfrozen. She quickly deleted the gibberish she had made when her head hit the keyboard. “I’m Kira.”

“Braeden,” the woman said, as she began to type away. “What are you working on?”

“My essay on Mary Shelley for my British Literature class.”

“English major?” Kira nodded and Braeden smiled. “Me too. In fact, I’m working on the same thing. I’m almost done if you would like help with yours.”

Kira felt herself smile again. “I would love that. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Braeden said. “Besides, I’ve been looking for a reason to talk to you for weeks now. First time I laid eyes on you, it was two a.m. and I thought you were the most beautiful person I had laid eyes on.”

Kira started to blush. “R-really? You think so?

Braeden smiled. “I do.”


End file.
